Virgin of Ice no more
by missanimefan
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, smut, angst, possiveness, slight non-con at one point, etc. Summary: ...what summaray? Two-shot. GinXHitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Title: Virgin of Ice no more**

**Warnings: Mild language, yaoi, smut. Dont like? Dont read. **

**Rating: M - nc-17/18**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXHitsugaya**

**Length: ~**

**Summary: There's supposed to be a summary?**

**Author's Note: Was booooooored and got a sudden urge to write a this little piece.**

**Dedicated to: My online brother Hitsu for his pervertedness in giving me the urge to write a smut scene and my being a Gin fan girl. Whooo!**

**Disclaimer: Miss no owns bleach! If she did she would have it yaoi paradise! Miss dunno why she speaking in third person.**

* * *

Hitsugaya sat on the bed of his room. Though he could walk around, he felt as the prisoner he was. He was locked in this room and the worst was who Aizen assigned him to as a "pet" for that fox...

Ichimaru Gin.

He grew increasingly nervous as Gin seemed to take more interest in him.

It seemed as though the fox liked him as more than a pet or toy, unlike some here who could give a shit less whether he was there or not since Gin had made it bluntly clear that should ANYONE dare to touch HIS pet then they would not only die but he would make sure to kill them painfully and tortuously slow. It seems as though all the arrancar were deterred by the cruel threat and it seemed as though they all believe Ichimaru not only COULD kill them as such but certainly WOULD if they disobeyed such a direct order. Not a single hollow or espada came within 20 feet of his little room cell... apparently they did not want Gin to think they may try something and get killed before doing anything.

Gin would often come by and just check on him. Bringing him three meals each day, everyday. At first Hitsugaya refused to eat, hoping he could starve his way from life and his prison, but Gin had other plans. He shrugged and told Hitsugaya to either eat like a grown up or he would chain him to the bed and force him to eat.

Hitsugaya didn't want to know why he had to be chained so gave up and ate.

Hitsugaya noticed that Gin would stare at him for varies amounts of time and never say anything, it never made sense to the boy taicho.

One day Gin had to goto Aizen for something.

**~Flashback~**

_"Just 'cause 'm not here doesn't change nothin'. If anyone comes near ya or even touches ya, then scream. I'll come back immediately no matter wha', got i'?"_

_Hitsugaya nodded and Gin left. The boy wondered why Gin was so serious when it came to his safety, but he knew not to bother the fox about such matters. Afterall, Gin was being kind, right?_

_Hitsugaya heard the door and looked up to see Grimmjow._

_"I'm always late. Whats a few minutes?" He stalked toward the boy with his feral grin in place,"I'm going to fuck you so hard that Ichimaru bastard never wants to look at you again."_

_Hitsugaya felt a hand grab his wrist and without a thought he screamed, no words just a frightened scream._

_Gin had been at the meeting when he sensed the boys small amount of reiatsu he was allowed to keep spike. Gin turned tail and shunpo'd straight to the boy, immediately chasing Grimmjow to the meeting with Shinso._

_Later he told Hitsugaya that Aizen made Grimmjow pay, though he still thought the 6th espada should die for laying a hand on HIS chibi._

**~End Flashback~**

Currently Gin was sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya curled up in a ball to hide himself, since all he wore was boxers.

Gins smiling mask remained plastered, "Well, I just wanna 'ave some fun."

Hitsugaya trembled and moved away, not liking the idea of Gin's 'fun'.

"Go away Ichimaru."

Gin moved closer and Hitsugaya scrambled away.

"Wha's wrong Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya glared and spoke venomously,"Get . away . from . me."

Gin taunted him,"Awww, don' be like tha' Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya twitched,"Its Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Gin got up and tilted his head, "Oh?" He walked up and reached out, causing Hitsugaya to flinch,"Scared?"

Gin touched the small taichos waist and Hitsugaya impulsivly screamed, scrambling off the bed to the floor.

"So ya are scared. Do ya think Imma hurt ya?"

Hitsugaya trembled on the floor, pulling the sheet over himself.

Gin tsk'd and pulled the boy up and pinned Hitsugaya to a wall. The icy boy tried to regain his composure to little avail.

"Let go,"he whispered, fear coaxing his voice.

Gin frowned a moment. He wanted the boy embarrassed, but pure terror wasn't what he was hoping for.

He licked the shell of the boys ear,"Calm down."

Hitsugaya shook his head,"C-can't...stop it..."

Gin layed the boy on the bed and pet him, "Shhhh,"he carefully slid the boys boxers off.

"Nooooooo,"the boy whimpered,"plllllllllllease don't."

Gin removed the article of clothing and the boy cried. He shook his head when a hand slid down his chest lightly.

"Shhhh, I'll be careful wit ya,"he whispered in the boys ear, nipping down lightly.

"I-I don't wanna be hurt...this is bad...I can't do this...please don't make me!"

Gin sighed and got up, waving nonchalantly,"Whateva'."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya, Tenth division Captain of the Gotei 13.

Ichimaru Gin, Former Third division Captain of the Gotei 13, now tratior of soul society.

Questions.

Answers.

* * *

Though the tiny taicho did not want to admit it, he was worried.

Worried he would never get back.

Worried he would never see his friends.

Worried no one would save him.

And worried what would happen to Ichimaru if he was saved.

Hitsugaya stared blankly at a wall. Would Ichimaru even _care_if someone else tried to claim him? He would have to ask the fox that for himself next time he sees him. But would he answer? Would he ignore him? Hitsugaya had so many questions and no answers.

* * *

**I decided as of...NOW...this will be a 2-shot. Maybe a 3-shot, though unlikely.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Title: Virgin of Ice no more**

**Warnings: Mild language, yaoi, smut, non-con-ish at first-ish, quite angsty. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Rating: M - nc-17/18**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXHitsugaya**

**Length: ~1776**

**Summary: There's supposed to be a summary?**

**Author's Note: Part two! And last part:o**

**Dedicated to: THE REVIEWERS! YA'LL RULE! Reviews makes me REALLY happy =D**

**Disclaimer: I no own bleach or its products(characters). I do own the idea for this(plot) and the insane amounts of angst all my fics posses(at least most).**

**

* * *

**

Gin thought over Hitsugaya's reactions from his lying position on his bed. Hitsugaya had been frightened, he didn't want that. The boy seemed afraid of being hurt...but that only confused Gin more. Why was the chibi taicho so frightened? Perhaps he should pay the boy a visit...

~Hitsugayas' room/cell~

Hitsugaya buried his face in the pillow. Gin had left... He didn't continue. Why? Hitsugaya couldn't understand why Gin didn't force him. He knows Gin could have and he was frightened by that. But the fox spared him...

Why?

He heard the door open and was pulled from his thoughts. He gazed up to see Ichimaru, smiling as always, in the doorway.

"'Ello my chibi taicho."

Hitsugaya glared and hide his face in the pillow again,"What do you want?"

Gin walked in, allowing the door to shut behind him,"I 'ave a question fer ya."

The boy mumbled something about not answering.

"I'll make ya a deal. I ge' ta ask a question an then I'll answer one o' yers. Deal?"

Hitsugaya stayed still, thinking about it. He sat up and gazed at Gin,"I get to ask you first. I don't trust your going to stick to it otherwise."

Gin shruged, still smiling,"Fine wit me."

Hitsugaya tilted his head,"I have a lot of questions but what I want to know most is...why? I mean, why did you leave and not hurt me? You left me intact when you could have broke me... why? I'm grateful but... I don't understand why..."

Gins smiled seemed unfaltaring,"Because I don' wan' ya out right terrified. A little afraid is good though, it means ya know yer place."

Hitsugaya looked confused, but he knew that was the best answer he could get from the fox.

"Tell me chibi-kun, why were ya so afraid?"

Hitsugaya seemed stunned,"Wha... What?... I... It's just I... thought you would... well..."

Gin watched the boy as the boy blushed and curled up under the blankets. He was right, flustering the boy was fun.

"Hm? Ya never been intimate wit anyone?"

Hitsugaya went red and hid under the sheets more to hid the fact his blush covered his body.

"I take tha' as a yes,"Gin whispered and slid a hand under the sheets.

Hitsugaya flinched and pulled away from the hand that stroked his hip.

Gin chuckled and slid the blanket up, lightly caressing the chibis legs.

Hitsugaya jerked away,"Stop it..."

Gin ignored him and trailed to the inside of the boys thighs, lightly stroking them. He chuckled when Hitsugaya let out a low moan. He noted that Hitsugaya stopped fighting and his body relaxed.

"Jus' be calm Chibi-kun."

Hitsugaya moaned again, trying to glare at the nickname. Gin slid his hand up a little, lightly stroking the boys erection. Hitsugaya jerked and let out a gasp. Gin found it amusing that Hitsugaya was so sensitive. He carefully removed the sheets and pinned the boys wrist above his head. Hitsugaya squeaked in protest.

"Let go,"he glared daggers at the fox.

Gin ignored him with a mental eye roll and carefully trailed a hand down the boys body and kissed him. Hitsugaya was too distracted to notice Gin removing his clothes quietly until he felt a cool yet warm body against his.

"What the?" Hitsu looked up and blushed, "Redress me right now."

His commanding tone failed to impress or even phase the fox like smile,"Nah."

Hitsugaya squeaked when he felt a hands rubbing his nipples,"EPP! Stop that!"

Gin leaned down, taking the opposite one in his mouth and lightly nipping and licking it. Hitsugaya moaned out loudly and arched at the sensation. He tried fighting the feelings but failed to contain them. The boy noted a hand tap his lips and Gin sat on his knees.

"If ya dun wanna be hurt anymore than yer gonna already ya may wanta suck,"he tapped the chibis lips again to re-enforce the statement.

Hitsugaya looked hesitant and moved back a bit,"Ummm...what do you mean 'more than already',"he asked innocently.

"Nothin' ta worry yer lil head 'bout,"he responded calmly as to avoid scaring the chibi.

Hitsugaya nervously took the fingers in his mouth and gazed up confused, sucking shyly.

Gin made sure to hold the boys gaze with his so the boy didn't panic as he carefully removed his clothing and dropped them on the floor. The boy felt the fingers remove and stared as the hand moved under him. He looked up and saw the well shaped body of the fox above him and blushed, looking away.

Gin snickered and the boy glared. He broke the gaze when a finger entered him making him tense.

"Get it out,"he gasped, slightly trembling.

"No."

"Please,"he whimpered.

"No chibi kun."

"PLEASE,"He cried out as another entered, wiggling around frantically.

"Relax. Dun go panicin'."

The fingers stretched and scissored the tight passage to try and make it easier one the little virgin, but his panicking was making it all pointless. He pushed a third in knowing it must be hurting a bit as he tried to find the boys sweet spot.

"Stop it now! Get your fingers out of me,"he screamed but cried lightly and whispered,"Stop hurting me."

Gin heard the boy gasp on a scream and rubbed the spot again earning a loud moan.

"Told ya ta calm down. See? It aint tha' bad, now is it."

Gin removed the fingers and reached for his clothes, pulling out a little tube and coating himself before positioning at the boys entrance.

"Chibi kun?"

Hitsugayas eyes were clenched shut, he could feel the mans erection nudge his hole, making him keep his eyes closed.

"If ya wan' me ta stop at anytime jus' say,"he kissed the boy who opened his mouth and pushed him carefully.

Hitsugayas eyes flashed open, pain searing them. He tried to scream but they were swallowed by the others mouth on his. He felt the other stopped once completely inside. The pain throbbed through his body and lower back and he held still as the other removed his mouth from his.

"Pain...too much,"he closed his eyes and spoke almost inaudibly,"Please make it stop G-Gin. Make the pain go away."

Gin nodded and carefully and slowly began to move, resisting the urge to pound into the tight heat. The boy whimpered and clutched the sheet. He felt oddly relaxed more when Gins hands hand his tightly. Hitsugaya looked up blushing when he suddenly felt pleasure rack his body, screaming out.

"GIN! Aaaahhgh,"he began pushing back into the older man to regain that feeling.

Gin smiled and kept hitting the spot dead on, earning mewls, moans, and groans of pleasure. He saw the boy jerk a bit and slid a hand away to his erection, pumping in sync with his thrust. Hitsugaya began to clench around him and he let a moan escape. A sticky white substance spilled onto his hand and coated their chest as the boy screamed Gins name. He felt him clenching around him tighter and groaned as he came. Shortly collapsing by the boy after riding out his orgasm.

"Ya gonna be alright Chibi?"

Hitsugaya groaned, coming down from his high,"I been fucked for the first time. My body aches. I'm hungry. And I'm dead tired. What do you think,"he asked sarcastically like it was the most obvious thing besides breathing.

"Good. Then tha' means yer mine. No one can touch ya like I do. If they try Imma make sure they suffer,"he smiled, getting up and redressing,"Now, would ya like to ge' somethin' ta eat?"

The boy looked confused,"I can leave this room?"

Gin nodded,"Yur gonna move inta my room. I've set up a bed an got a nice place fer ya there."

The boy looked shocked,"uh...ok?"

Gin grabbed a towel and went back over, kneeling down and cleaning up his boy. He got back up and helped the captain redress before picking him up and holding him like a child.

"Hey! I can walk you know!"

"I know. Bu' ya wouldn' wanna, trust me."

Hitsugaya glared and pouted, but none the less he buried his head in the older mans chest, drifting off into a calm relaxed sleep.

* * *

**DONE! Haha! Managed to get this completed! Thanks to me perverted friends yabbering . I swear they can act so weird sometimes lol. But they did put me in a mood for some smut which was what I'd be waiting for so I could write this without getting a mind block lol.**

**Please Review!**

**Reviews are love that I live off of . lol**

**Thanks for reading:P**


End file.
